


Through The Good, Through The Bad

by ftlow



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftlow/pseuds/ftlow
Summary: Emmerdale (ITV)'s Charity (Emma Atkins) and Vanessa (Michelle Hardwick) forming and strengthening their relationship.Music: River, Breathing Underwater and My Kind of Love, by Emeli Sande.I don't own any of this footage or music, but I had a lot of fun rearranging it!





	Through The Good, Through The Bad




End file.
